The Pet's Master
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Sequel to "You're a Good Pet". Eren realizes his urgent feelings for the Corporal after living with him for Seven months, and needs to get these never before felt emotions off of his chest.
1. Chapter 1

_**First part of a Two-part story. Please be patient, the next chapter won't come quick. Thank you all very much for reading! **_

**.o.**

As of today, I, Eren Jaeger, have been living a life with Corporal Levi Rivaille by my side for seven months. I awoke this morning, curled up to my "master's" (_he likes it when I call him that sometimes, but it's usually too embarrassing for me to say it_) side as usual, and as I slowly looked upwards in my sleepy haze, I saw Levi- his hair slightly disheveled and his dark silver tinted eyes half-lidded- gazing down at me in almost a kind of tender way.

".. Good morning.." I muttered, my voice somewhat groggy and deeper than usual. Levi didn't reply, though. Not like I expected him to, anyways. "How was your sleep?" I decided to politely ask. The older man sighed quietly after a few moments of silence and sat up, the white sheets slipping down his torso and pooling around his hips. Levi took his sweet time to stretch out his tired muscles and wring out his neck of any sleeping kinks. I couldn't help but stare; that man before me was beautiful.

"It was fine." He replied cooly. Levi slowly got out of the bed and stood; a grunt arose from his throat as he did so, as it seemed that both of his knees cracked and popped. Clad in only his dark blue sleeping trousers, Levi began to make his way to the, which I could only have assumed at the time, bathroom. Just as he opened his bedroom door and stepped through the doorframe, I sat up. An immediate ache arose to my neck, and I carefully caressed the aching spot.

Then I remembered.

_'Ah, yes. This is the Corporal's fault. Him and his damn weird collar fetish. Dragging me outside at night, tugging on the chain. He even makes me wear it to bed sometimes! And that hurts, not to mention it's extremely uncomfortable!' _

"Did you not hear me, you damn brat?" An impatient voice that belonged to, who else but the Corporal, interrupted my ranting thoughts.

"A-Ah, sorry, Corporal! What was that?" I stuttered, finding myself once again embarrassed that I had not done what Levi expected me to: listen. Deep down, I honestly hoped that he wasn't ashamed to be around me or not to grimace at my name if brought up in conversation. The Corporal became a very special person to me, fairly quickly. I looked up to him as a child, always finding a way to compare myself to him. And now, even as I'm in my teen years, I tend to catch myself thinking, _"would the Corporal have done the same?" _or _"I wonder if the Corporal has done this better than me..." _

Levi scoffed under his breath and narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Shitty brat.. I said: are you gonna join me in the shower or what?" He repeated himself, impatience clear in his tone of voice. My face lit up a little, the Corporal having only allowed me join in the shower with him once before.

"Of.. Of course, sir! I'm sorry that I didn't listen the first time.." I muttered the last part under my breath as I flicked the sheets off of my body and stood. My dark red boxer briefs sagged slightly around my hips as I stood up, but seeing as I was going to be taking them off in a few minutes anyways, I knew that there would be no point in fixing them.

Levi lead me to the bathroom which was just down the hall. I was eager for this to happen, to say the least. We both entered the not-too-small bathing room and I shut the door behind myself. As I turned away from the door to strip, I saw the Corporal already beginning to run the shower and test out how warm or cool he wanted the temperature to be. Smiling lightly, I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my sleeping briefs and allowed gravity to take over. The small piece of red clothing quickly pooled around my pale ankles and I stepped out of them. I looked back up to see that Levi had done the same and was now stepping into the shower. I joined him a few moments later and slid the shower curtain to a close. Since Levi had been the first to enter the shower and I had been the second, Levi was pushed to the back and I was directly under the warm spray of water. Feeling a little guilty of having my Corporal not feel the soothing water run all down his body, _'no bad thoughts, Eren. No bad thoughts, Eren.' _I smiled a little shyly and stepped to the side as much as the shower could allow, and cleared my throat.

"A-Ahm.. Would you like to use the water? I.. I-I mean, do you want to stand under the.. Under the water? I could wash you or something, if you want. Bu-But, I don't have to- it was just a suggestion." I suddenly got very embarrassed, speaking to the naked Corporal. I could feel my eyes raking over his scarred, pale skin. Such lust I felt for the Corporal, I did. The very corners of Levi's lips twitched up into a smirk and he nodded before taking a step closer to me. I swallowed hard, the noise echoing around the linoleum space.

I didn't expect for the Corporal to raise his hand and grasp the back of my head. My eyes widened a considerable amount. I slowly felt Levi's fingers tangle in my damp hair, and suddenly he clenched his fingers into a fist and yanked my head down, almost to his level. I nearly shut my eyes, since I had thought he was going to collide his head with mine. But no, it hadn't been that at all. His dark eyes had some sort of odd gleam to them, which made me curious yet nervous at the same time. I could see through my peripheral vision, that Levi's smirk had become wider. Now I was even _more _curious and even _more _nervous. I forced back that warm feeling that was beginning to arise all over my body.

".. You're a good pet, aren't you? .. I have trained you in the right ways, and look how you've turned out.. I no longer need to tell you what to do around the house, you simply do it. Such a good pet you've become, Eren." Levi drawled on a soft yet deep tone. By this point, I was struggling with keeping my body temperature from rising even more. He was eyeing my face suspiciously, and I couldn't help but feel my breath become a little ragged.

"Th.. Thank you, Corporal.." I whispered back, my reply barely audible since the running water continued on. Levi tighted his grip on my hair slightly and forced me a little closer to him.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not what you call me, Eren." He growled lowly at me in reply, his face nearing mine dangerously. I was nervous, extremely nervous in fact, to call him the name that he demanded.

"... T-Thank y.. you," I had to swallow my pride and call him by his ordered name. "master.." Hearing me say this and apparently becoming satisfied, Levi released a warm breath, the air from his mouth lightly caressing my lips.

"Haah.. Good boy."

Unconciously, I leant down closer and closer to the Corporal's level and my lips had to be at least a few centimetres away from his. Yet, before I could have acted, Levi quickly released my hair and shoved my chest, not so lightly may I add, with his other hand.

"Now wash yourself. You're filthy." He muttered. I surmised that his tone was supposed to be filled with disgust towards me, but I could tell, after having to be around him Twenty-Four-Seven and identifying his tones of voice, that it was the Corporal's "playful" tone. He was terrible at it, and I wanted to tell him that, but it's none of a pet's business for what his master does.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second and last chapter! I hope you guys've enjoyed the story! And yes, to approve of any of your guys' confusion, this story is the sequel to "You're a Good Pet". Please enjoy!**_

**.o.**

The Corporal and I hadn't ended up doing anything naughty-like in the shower we took earlier in the day. But now, my fuse was beginning to get short. I want to kiss the Corporal- softly. I want the kiss to tell him how important he is to me; how much I care for him. I want to wrap the Corporal in my warm embrace, and whisper in his ear that everything is going to be okay. Though, I was never really taught how to express feelings like these ones I have.

Tonight, Levi has planned to take me out on the town again. It wasn't much of a surprise to me when he told me, though. We do this every night: the master taking his pet for a walk. But.. I have this_.. _this _want _deep inside me to change our regular schedule from now on. I want to change it all- starting tonight.

I trembled slightly in anticipation as Levi leaned in close to me to wrap my dark brown collar around my neck for our midnight walk. The Corporal's lips twitched up into a half sneer, half smirk, noticing my anxiousness.

"What is it that has you so excited, _pet_?" He asked, his tone not so polite. Levi stood up straight once again once he was finished buckling my collar and stared up at me in awaiting question. I swallowed, rather loudly. I could feel my heart thumping away in my chest and I was nervous to think that the Corporal could hear it, too. I wanted to just lean down as quick as my neck would allow me and just kiss him. I would kiss him, pick him up and gently place him on the bed. We would stay like that, for a few minutes, simply relishing in each other's presence. I would whisper in his ear that I loved him-

Wait.. Love? I barely even know what love is! I dearly love Armin and Mikasa, but love for another person whom I barely know anything about? Im.. Impossible.. I couldn't _love _the Corporal. Not yet, at least. I knew my feelings were strong for the other man, but it can't go so far as love, can it? Love doesn't come at an easy price, and since we're in this day and age where we're constantly being attacked by horrifying monsters, I just don't know if I'd be able to cope with having to put so much trust in Levi on the battlefield.

".. What the hell is up with you? Are you fucking deaf or something?" Levi spat at me in impatience. Oh shit, I realized, I hadn't answered his question. My mind became off track so quickly, I hadn't even noticed!

"I-I'm sorry, Corporal! It won't happen again!" I exclaimed, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed. He tells me I'm such a good pet, and I honestly do hope that he's not just saying it to get my hopes up.

"Tch. You say that every time. Now come on, we're leaving," The Corporal tugged on my leash (since when did he attach it to my collar?), signalling me to hurry up. I obliged quickly and trotted forwards, allowing him to lead me to the door. Levi opened the door wide, and we both exited, him locking it afterwards. We had begun walking side by side, and the strict grip on my leash that the Corporal had on it loosened slightly. I was glad that he could at least trust me enough to believe that I won't run away.

The night sky was gorgeous, as always. The constellations shone bright among the other stars, and there was a not a single dark cloud in sight. The air was nice and crisp, too. I loved this time that I spent with the Corporal- it was just so relaxing. Plus, it was nice to get out of the house besides training and battling and whatnot. No conversation was ever made during our walks, it simply wasn't needed. The Corporal and I always walked rather close to each other, as if one of us was cold and the other was there to radiate heat. I desperately wanted to wrap my arm around Levi's waist and pull him close. If he was cold, I would gladly assist him in becoming warm again.

The constant reminder of how I wanted to change tonight floated around in my head and I just couldn't get my mind off of it. I needed to get this done, or else I wouldn't forgive myself. I needed, _desperately needed_, to know if the Corporal felt the same towards me.

I spotted an upcoming dark alleyway, maybe a few meters ahead of us. I was going to pull Levi in there and confess.

This was it; no turning back now.

As soon as we reached the alley, I quickly grasped the Corporal's hand and yanked him into the dark, narrow road. He made a grunt of surprise and confusion while I did so, which made me somewhat pleased to hear. I pinned Levi against the near side of a building and rested my individual hands beside his head. Through the dark, I saw his eyes slightly wide. My heart was racing, and I swore I was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

".. What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Corporal asked, sounding a tad confused and pissed off. As he spoke, I could feel the tiniest bit of warm air that left his mouth over my lips. It reminded me of this morning, when Levi and I were pressed close together in the shower.

"Corporal Levi.. Sir.. I.." I began, but I froze up. I didn't.. I didn't know what to say or how to say it! My heart rate must have been off the charts by now.

"Yeah? Spit it out; what is it?" He snapped, his tone beginning to sound impatient and more angry.

Slowly, I took a nice big deep inhale and exhaled, attempting to calm my nerves. I leant in closer to the Corporal, our foreheads nearly touching and just barely the tips of our noses brushed together. I licked my chapped, dry lips, wanting to prepare myself for whatever was to come.

".. I.. I like you. I have for a while.. And- and in the shower earlier, I wanted to kiss you, Corporal. I can't help these feelings I have for you. I don't know _why _I had to fall for you, but I did.. And I can't change that. I.. I-I'm sorry.." I went on confidently until the last few words. My voice softened around then, and I began to lean away, not liking the silence I was recieving from the Corporal very much.

Just as I was beginning to lean away, a sudden tug on my leash yanked me back so I was directly face-to-face with Levi again. Our gazes, through the dark air, locked and I couldn't seem to look away; I was transfixed.

"What did I tell you, Eren? You're such a good pet. I knew you've felt something for me for a while now, it's not that damn hard to ignore. You stare, you gawk, you like having any sort of contact with me and you watch me while I have my back to you. I've known, Eren." Levi explained, his voice dangerously low. Somehow, his tone had changed, as well. He slowly, dreadfully slowly continued to pull my leash closer to him. Our faces were mere millimeters by the time he stopped.

"_Good boy,_" The Corporal whispered before crashing his lips onto mine. Without a second thought, I shut my eyes and my arms wound around his waist tightly. I felt Levi release my leash and bury one of his hands in my hair and the other dig his nails into the back of my neck. I groaned lightly against his lips; I couldn't help but be sensitive there.

Our mouths melded together, our tongues tangled and swirled around one another and our teeth clashed on occassion. Sharing a kiss like this with Levi was something I would never be able to forget. As we kissed, I felt his nails drag up the remainder of the back of my neck, then drag slowly back down. I held back a moan that desperately wanted to escape.

Too soon, we broke the kiss and panted softly into the cool night air.

"Do you.. feel the same, Corporal..?" I murmured quietly, wanting an answer from him. I confessed, so why couldn't he? Levi smirked as he replied.

"I won't answer unless you call me by my.. 'title'.." He hinted, digging his nails a little harder into the back of my neck. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Clever, the Corporal was.

"... Do you feel the same way towards me.. M.. Master?" I reiterated in the same tone as before.

"Hmm.. Yeah, why the hell not?" Levi answered along with a shrug. I was surprised, yet definitely pleased to say the least. I felt my lips curve up into a large grin.

"Really?" Was all I could say. I didn't want to make my excitement _that _noticeable.

"Yeah. I mean, you're definitely not bad looking. And you're probably not that bad in bed, either."

I immediately felt my cheeks burn up into a hot pink shade.

"C-Corporal..!"

The Corporal and I kissed a few more times before deciding to head home together. After we entered the house, he faced me and removed my collar from my neck. Levi set it down on the nearby kitchen counter and went back to standing directly in front of me, pressed close to me. He tilted my head down a little and whispered some.. rather indiscreet.. things into my ear, which in turn caused me to blush in embarrassment. It was a mystery to me how comfortable with saying those kinds of things that the Corporal was. Levi grasped my hand and lead me to our bedroom.

I made love to my Corporal that night. It was special, to say the least. Not to mention loud and rough and hot and.. Oh, it was better than words could describe. But what mattered was that Levi returned my feelings.

I remembered how I admired him from a far when I was just a child, but now, I could admire his sweaty, scarred, beautiful frame from the comfort of his own bed. I pulled the Corporal close to me and refused to release him that night. I slept peacefully with Levi in my arms and me and Levi's hold.

Though love doesn't come cheap, it was definitely worth it to spend it all on Corporal Levi.


End file.
